The Punishment For Being Royal
by Zheawesomest
Summary: -I HAVE POSTED THIS BEFORE. I posted this under the title "The Slaving Punishment" a while back then took it down for personal reasons. I'd figure I'd re-upload it.- I'll put the summary inside with a further explanation because I am so not fitting it in here. This contains the characters Rin,Haruka,Rei,Nagisa,Makoto as princes and OC's as their fathers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Haruka was sent into the slave trade as a punishment for speaking against his father, what happens when he catches the young maroon haired prince's eye?_

 **Little A/N; Just as an FYI there will be things later on that may not make sense and chances are, wont happen in the real world. At least I'm praying they wont. SO I'd just like to remind you wonderful people that this is fanFICTION meaning nothing in here really has to make sense. I can make it as sensical as I can, but some things are just not possible, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't point it out, because it will become annoying and I will delete the review. On that note, if you notice my spelling has errors, tell me, either by review or PM, those I wont delete. Also if you're curious as to how one thing operates like "How do they have running water?" My answer will either be logical or simply "MAGIC". I hope you enjoy this, also, this is rated M for a reason, when there is M content I will put a warning, however do not complain since it is entirely your choice to read this and hence I am not responsible for the hell you will be forcing yourself to read. Many thanks to you who will continue reading this after this blurp, and many goodbyes to those who are exiting out, and many apologies to those who skipped this and went on reading~ Have fun and enjoy!~**

* * *

Haruka sighs as he's pulled along with other slaves. His master had once again given him to the Traders to sell him. A common occurrence that had stopped bothering Haruka a long time ago. He was strong, hard working, would be a good slave. However he had an extreme problem with authority. Hated listening to orders. Haruka stumbles slightly as one of the Traders pulls on the rope binding his hands, urging him to walk faster. Haruka does as he asked, the only reason he ever listened to the traders is because he's seen what they will do to anyone who tries to run or doesn't obey. Haruka sighs once more and catches up to the group of slaves ahead of him, walking behind the line of them. "We are almost at the city." A Trader shouts back to another, several slaves wince, several groan lighty, others (including Haruka) didn't show any response to the information.

Rin sat on the rail of the balcony connected to his room. He let a leg dangle off the edge and had his other foot planted firmly on the railing with his knee bent. He leaned an elbow against his bent leg and looked down at the large city. It was almost dark, but the city was bustling with activity. He could see the white specks of the Guards uniforms as well as the gray specks that would be the slave traders. He wondered how much convincing he'd have to do to get his guards/slaves to take him into the city. He always liked to go but it could prove hazardous if someone found out he was the crown prince. He'd be sent back to the castle and all of them would probably get a reprimanding from his father. Which was never fun. But he wanted to see what slaves they would bring into the city this time. Rin hops off the rail onto the balcony and walked into his room. Laying down on his bed next to his favourite Harem slave.

After a couple hours of convincing his two favourite guards (and private so no one would recognize them) Rin pulled on civilian clothes and went into the market with his guards -also in civilian clothes. Rin walked around the market for a bit, his guards close at hand. "Sosuke, where's the slave market again?" Rin asks quietly and the brunet guards sighs slightly and repeats the directions to the slave market which he had given only a few minutes ago. Rin listened then stuck out his tongue slightly. "That's too hard, just take us there." Rin orders quietly, Sosuke nods and pulls Rin towards the slave market by the prince's hand, in turn Rin grabbed onto Seijuro -other guard- and pulled him along as well.

Haruka sighs and looks down at the rope binding his hands. He looked over to the other slaves standing around, not yet needing to be in a straight line and on stage. Haruka stood a part from any group of slaves, close to a near by wall but didn't lean on it. He'd prefer not to be beat for taking a break. Several minutes pass as Haruka stares at the ground in silence, thinking of water. However his thoughts are interrupted by a red-orange haired boy, about a year or two younger than him, coming up to him. At first the boy just stares at Haruka and Haruka stares back, then a meek "Hello." Is said. "You still have a name or number?" Haruka asks, not bothering to return the greeting. "I'm Momotarou, you seem a lot more calm then mostly everyone here." Momotarou says, glancing to other groups of slaves who seemed to be terrified or nervous. "I've been in this position a lot. " Is Haruka's monotone reply. "Really? So you aren't a good slave?" Momotarou asks, tilting his head curiously. "How long have you been a slave?" Haruka asks, ignoring Momotarou's question. "About a month or two. My family sold me to pay off a debt." Momotarou mumbles the last part and looks away guiltily. "Mine threw me in here because I was disrespectful." Haruka says, shaking his head at how it seemed that being sold to pay off a debt was the worse thing your family could do to you. Before Momotarou could respond, he was yanked by a rope leash attached to his wrists by one of the traders. He gets attached to several other slaves and are dragged on stage by a different Trader. Haruka lets himself get pulled and attached to other, not particularly caring what happened.

Rin had kept the three of them holding hands when they arrived so they wouldn't get separated. Neither guard really cared since they were used to it. However when the third wave of slaves was brought onto the stage, Seijuro reflexedly squeezed the Princes hand. Since he normally balls up his hands when he sees something that surprises him or worries him. Rin obviously notices and is too used to his guards behaviour. He doesn't have many since he picks his own slaves and is very picky. "Seijuro, is something wrong?" Rin asks, looking over to the taller man. "Uh, my brother is third from the left." Seijuro mumbles and covers his face with his hand. Rin looks over to the stage and spots a nervous looking boy who looked like Seijuro but younger, and his hair was more orange than red. "Don't worry, " Rin says, and from the tone, Seijuro could guess that Rin was going to buy his brother.

Rin could probably find some use for Seijuro's brother, it may take some time, but he's sure he can make the boy useful. The fourth wave of slaves come onto stage as the third leaves. No one in it particularly interests Rin, so he waits for the last wave. When the fifth and final wave of slaves came onto the stage, one instantly caught Rin's eyes and perked the prince's interests and curiosity. A black haired boy who was shorter than the others. He looked to be the Princes age, he seemed well built and strong. He had Midnight blue eyes and an impassive look on his face. While most slaves looked terrified or nervous, he showed no emotion what so ever. So Rin decided to buy him.

Haruka stayed silent as he was pulled through the palace by a guard alongside the boy he had spoken to before. The boy was looking around nervously and stumbled every once in a while. Haruka kept his eyes to the ground and followed the guard, dreaming of water and desperately wanting some. Both for drinking and swimming in. Haruka stops as soon as the guard does, without actually realizing it. The bblack haired boy looks up and looks around a bit. The red-orange haired boy was gone, and they were in front of two large double doors. The doors open to reveal a man with dark brown hair in the same outfit as the guard dragging him with a small detailed exception. A small shark was ingraved in gold on the headdress he wore. The man silently took the rope from the guard that was holding Haruka and pulled the boy into the room with a bit more force than necessary, causing Haruka to stumble. The brunet man quickly shuts the door and turns to Haruka. After a moment he pulls Haruka further into the room, and tied him to a large bed. Then left the boy alone. Haruka tugged on the rope a bit for a while then gave up and just stood by the bed.

"Just hang out with your brother." Rin orders Seijuro when his two guards come to his sides after a mind numbing meeting, "And Sosuke, go entertain Aiichiro." Rin adds as he heads towards his chambers, both guards leave their prince to carry out their orders. Rin opens the doors to his room and instantly spots his newly-bought slave standing beside his bed looking at his feet. "Don't you tire of standing?" Rin asks, walking towards the black-haired boy. The boy starts to lift his head but instead bows it deeper so he's looking at his toes. "You can speak can't you?" Rin asks, stopping in front of the slave. He gets a small shallow nod. "Then speak, and sit. Seriously Sosuke left you here hours ago, did you not sit once?" Rin asks and sits down on his bed. When the Midnight eyed boy did not sit down, Rin tugged on the rope holding him so he sat down. "Hopefully this is not to difficult, but I need you to answer some questions." Rin states, and the boy nods, but looks at the far wall, as in not at Rin. "Look at me." Rin says and pulls the boys chin so he was looking at him. Rin let go, and he continued to look at Rin with an impassive face. "Alright, what's your name?" Rin asks and after a few long seconds he says "Haruka." Rin nods and thinks for a second then asks "How long were you in the Trade?" Haruka thought for a bit, silently counting, then answers "Almost four years." Rins eyes almost bulge out, he hadn't heard of anyone who'd survived that long in the Trade. "How? Why? What are you even doing in the Trade?" Rin shoots questions out but Haruka looks away from Rin and back at his feet.

Rin sighs in annoyance but doesn't do anything. After an hour of those two sitting there, in which Haruka tried to stand back up five times only for Rin to pull him down each time. "What's something you like?" Rin asks and Haruka answers without hesitation "Water." Rin looks over at Haruka, that having been the fastest and clearest way the boy had spoken. "Where are you from?" Rin asks, and Haruka takes a while to answer but finally says "Hoonbaro" Rin quickly scans his brain for any village or city named Hoonbaro, when none came up, he thought of the countries and realize Haruka was speaking of the country to their East. "What City are you from?" Rin asks, looking over at the slave who was not looking at him. "Arroaz." Haruka answers with slight hesitation. "Then you've travelled a lot in four years." Rin says, knowing that the Capital of Hoonbaro, Arroaz, was in the centre south of the country, making it closer to the water, and Akula , Capital of Requin (Where they are) is in the centre north of the Requin country. "I went west, then North west, then north east, then south." Haruka mumbles, fidgetting with his bindings. Rin looked over curiously but Haruka was more focused on his bonds. The prince sighs and grabs Haruka's wrists and gently unties and pulls the ropes off. "I'll have Aiichiro help you get adjusted." Rin says before leaving the room.

Haruka sat on the bed and looked down at his wrists resting in his lap. The ropes had caused some chafing, but it wasn't serious. The marks would be gone within two days. Haruka kept his head down and didn't look up when the door opened again. "Um, Haruka?" Someone asks nervously from the door, not the prince. Haruka looked up and his eyes scanned over the boy who had just entered. He had short gray hair, light blue eyes, seemed to be shorter than Haruka. "You are Haruka, right? Well I guess you wouldn't be here if you weren't. I'm Aiichiro." The boy says and Haruka nods. "Well, lets get you adjusted then." Aiichiro says, both having an idea on what to do and having no idea on how to do it. Haruka just sits on the bed and returns his gaze to his wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka had been in the palace for a few days now and had adapted quite quickly. He had been given access to the pools in the castle, and was told he was going to be a Harem slave. Haruka hadn't really known what it meant til Rin told him...and showed him. Haruka sinks down into the water so only his eyes were above it, as the memory comes back.

 _"Harem Slave?" Haruka asks, sitting on the bed with little clothing on and looking at the prince confusedly. "Never heard that term before?" Rin asks, smirking and pushing Haruka onto his back and hovering over top of the slave. Haruka just looks at the marooned hair man above him curiously. "Short version is you're here to give me sexual pleasure." Rin murmurs into Haruka's ear and the black haired boy turn a fair shade of red. Haruka bites his lower lip to keep himself from saying something stupid. Rin starts kissing down Haruka's neck, slowly stripping the male below him then pulling off his own clothing._

"What are you thinking about?" Rin asks, sitting on the edge of the pool and Haruka looks up at him. "Nothing." Haruka mumbles, and sinks further into the water. Rin rolls his eyes and dives in, several trinkets and pieces of clothing falling off him as he swam over to Haruka. "What are you trying to hide?" Rin murmurs as he pulls Haruka against him. "Nothing." Haruka mutters again.

"Supper is going to be served soon." Rin says, and lets go of Haruka and starts floating on his back. Haruka does the same and floats alongside Rin. "Is there a reason you'd be unhappy about it?" Haruka asks, staring at the beautifully decorated ceiling. " I don't get to be around people I like?" Rin says in a questioning tone. "You're always around people you don't like for supper though." Haruka states, then sinks below the water and swims to the edge. Rin swims over and pulls himself up onto the ledge while Haruka stays in the water. "Father is having friends over. And by Friends I mean kings from nearby kingdoms." Rin says, sighing. "Cherepakha, Vidra, Bezlotek, and Hoonbaro right?" Haruka asks, looking up at the Maroon haired man. "Yeah, the King from Hoonbaro and father are very close. He's suppose to have a son, but no one has seen him in like 5 years." Rin says, shrugging. "So the prince is a shut in." Haruka says, and floats away. Then stops and stands up "I can stay here, right?" "No." Rin says, shooting down the mans hopes to stay out of it. "If I have to suffer through those suppers, you do to." Rin says and Haruka sinks below the water so only his eyes were above it. "Also I need someone to fake an injury so I can leave early." Rin adds, smiling and Haruka's pout turns into a glare.

"What has your prince done to deserve such a harsh look?" A voice asks from behind both of them and Haruka instantly sinks into the water fully and swims behind the large gold fountain in the middle of the pool. "Father, what are you doing here?" Rin asks, turning back to face his old man. "I am simply showing the others around the castle. Never knew your servant was shy." The king says, and several other men, dressed in equally fancy robes are seen behind the Requin King. "Neither did I. He's probably not used to so many people at once." Rin says, smiling back at his father. "I suppose, those he's never been shy before. I can tell you for fact he has no problem walking around naked..." The King says and several others raise their eyebrows. "Yeah, that's why I have either Aiichiro or Sousuke following him with a towel, or clothes." Rin says, shaking his head and Haruka just shrugs in response. "Well, it'll be pleasant when you both join us for supper _clothed._ " Rin's father says, putting emphasis on them being clothed then left with the other kings.

"So, even the King expects me to go?" Haruka whines lightly, still hiding. "Why are you being shy?" Rin asks, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly shy male. "No Reason." Haruka mumbles and swims over to the edge again. "We should probably get dressed." Rin says and Haruka nods solemnly and gets out of the water. "You seriously need to fix the obsession with water." Rin says as the two go back to the Prince's room. Haruka being naked since he swims naked.

After a bit of Haruka pouting and being difficult, Sousuke and Seijuro manage to get Haruka clothed and walked with him and the prince while Haruka was being pouty and depressed. "I think he got too used to being in water that he hates being out of it." Sousuke whispers to Seijuro who chuckles quietly. "I think he was like this before." Seijuro whispers back. "I don't think I'm a topic of discussion." Haruka mutters, walking in front of the pair but behind the Prince.

Haruka stands in between the Sousuke and Seijuro off to the side during the Royal dinner. Rin was the only prince there. So Rin was really uncomfortable and annoyed with everyone around him. He went ignored but everytime he'd try to get away his father would catch him and hold him close. "So, how's the trade in Vetgans?" The Requin King asks the Bezlotek King. "All in order. My son has it very organized and sorted." The Bezlotek King says, chuckling lightly. "It's sad he could not join us." The Requin King says and The King of the Western country shrugs. "Kilpikonna is as busy as always and as confusing. " The Cherepakha King says and the others chuckle. "It always has been, has it not? The Busiest country in the world." The Vidra King says, chuckling and The Cherepakha King nods and laughs in response. "Yes, the most populated as well. Wherever you go, you will always be in a mob." The King of the Northern country says, and continues laughing. "Suvsar is as happy as it can be." The King of Vidra says, smiling still. "Vidra has very little poverty does it not?" The Hoonbaro King asks and The King of the Southern Nation nods. "My Son has been managing the economy quite well. He is quite kind and generous." The Vidra king says, smiling as if lost in a fond memory. "Speaking of sons, how is yours?" The Requin King asks, turning to the Hoonbaro King. "He is fine. Happy as ever and stubborn too." The King says chuckling. "Reminds you of anyone?" The Vidra King asks and the King of the Eastern country rolls his eyes "I was not that bad." The Hoonbaro King says and the others chuckle. "You refused to go to meetings for almost 9 years." The Vidra king states and The Hoonbaro king shrugs "They didn't mean much to me when I was a prince. They mean more now, but only slightly." The Hoonbaro King says and others start laughing and Rin inaudibly groans. He'd give anything to be anywhere else.

"I am never going to one of those again." Rin grumbles as he and Haruka walk to the Prince's room. Rin had ordered the guards to do something else. "When will you be forced to go to another one?" Haruka asks as they near the Prince's room. "Tomorrow." Rin mumbles with a pout. "Can you feign sickness? I have known a prince to do that to get out of meetings." Haruka says, looking up at the architecture on the ceiling. "You've worked in a palace before?" Rin asks and Haruka nods, then they arrive at the Prince's room. "I'd need the doctor on my side." Rin says as the two of them go into the Prince's room. "Maybe I could get Sousuke to bribe him." Rin thinks out loud. "Why not simply explain that listening to those suppers gives you headaches?" Haruka suggests, standing by the bedside table as Rin flops onto the bed. "Mm, that might work." Rin says then pulls Haruka down and holds him tightly. "You're warm." Rin mumbles and drifts off to sleep while holding a blushing Haruka against his bare chest.

* * *

The countries and their capitals are just animals in different languages;

Just in case it's confusing; the first name is the country, then the second is the Capital

Requin + Akula =Shark

Hoonbaro + Arroaz =Dolphin

Cherepakha + Kilpikonna =Turtle

Vidra + Suvsar =Otter

Bezlotek + Vetgans =Penguin

Also, I'm going to try to make each chapter at least 1000 words


End file.
